


【Breddy】Music in you

by Sunsie



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 如果Eddy是小提琴成精。第二章是结局1，第三章是结局2，都是BE





	【Breddy】Music in you

我曾在哪里见过他。  
Brett Yang坐在教堂的木制长椅上看着台上拉小提琴的男人，手指在大腿上轻点，打着节拍。  
也许待会去打个招呼就能想起来了吧。Brett心想。  
台上的男人正在演奏一支电影主题曲的小提琴版，Speak Softly Love。Eddy Chen，Brett拿起右边空座位上的节目单——一张八开铜版纸对折——封面上写着台上男人的名字，一位名不见经传的小提琴演奏家，演奏会也开在布里斯班一座偏僻的教堂里，八排长椅只坐了屈指可数的几个人。也许其中还有几个是他的朋友,Brett想，但他值得更好的，这支曲子演奏得如此如泣如诉，Brett不禁想去看看教父了，虽然在此之前他对这部满载盛誉的黑帮电影毫无兴趣。他值得更好的。Eddy Chen绝对值得悉尼的白帆。  
幸好Brett没有看过教父。  
Brett此行到布里斯班是趁着辞去交响乐团工作的空闲回家乡看看。这座小教堂就在老屋附近。离乡多年终究是与周围人格格不入，一路闲逛，便走进了这人迹寥寥的教堂，正巧听见Eddy的演奏。小个子男人推门走进教堂，吱呀的开门声在空旷的大厅里荡开两圈，被小提琴的声音盖住了。Brett没料到这个，紧张地看了一眼演奏家，Eddy拉着小提琴，正转过身看是谁打扰他的演奏，责怪的眼神却生生被截在半路，他躲开Brett地眼神，身体有一丝的僵硬，连手里的弓也有一拍的停滞。Brett的心里倒是只有抱歉。他找了个位子坐下。  
一曲终了，演奏会也正式结束了，没有安可，但观众们还算热情，鼓掌、喝彩，还有姑娘捧了一束鲜花跑上台，Eddy一个一个谢过，又鞠了一躬，下台了。钢伴合上琴盖，台下观众站起身走出教堂，Brett坐着，手里握着灰色的麂皮绒手套，大拇指摩挲着上面的短绒毛——他在等Eddy出来。然而直到钢伴走时告诉他Eddy是住在教堂里的，他才决定主动去问问Eddy。这也许是他这辈子第一次主动，因为他真的太想认识——或者说想起——Eddy了。Brett把手套塞进口袋里，站起来朝教堂里面走去。  
Eddy几乎是逃进后台的。但他一边躲避一边又期盼着Brett追过来，人陷入可望不可及的爱情时就会这样，一边扮演王母划一道银河，一边做自己的鹊桥奔向爱人。然而当Eddy抬起头，穿着呢子长风衣的男人站在门口，眨着眼睛，把他的名字从那沾着澳洲风雪的樱桃似的嘴唇里吐出来时——去他的王母，去他的银河，去他的牛郎织女。这个男人只能是他的星星。  
既然已经献祭了灵魂，那就做个彻底的恶人吧。Eddy这样想。  
回到二十年前，是个极其普通的夏夜，太阳的最后一点光芒绕过地平线点亮天空的一角，小小的白衣男孩穿过麦田跑到教堂门口，他没有走正门，绕过教堂来到一个狭长的花坛边上，久无人烟的院子无人修剪花草，高高的非洲菊和蔷薇挡住了他的身影。花坛旁是另一个男孩在等他，坐在粗糙石质花坛边上低头发呆。  
Eddy！白衣男孩悄悄走近，跳起来大叫，把Eddy吓得从花坛上掉下来。  
Brett，你真的把我魂都吓出来了，Eddy控诉道。  
抱歉啦，Brett笑道，拍了拍Eddy的肩膀，换来Eddy一个白眼——Brett只是在笑他胆子小罢了，Brett明明比他大一岁，却总是他们中最淘气的那个。说着Brett就拉着他爬上花坛。  
我今天要告诉你一件事情，Brett晃着腿，转过头看着Eddy，说，我下周要去悉尼了。  
砰！像麻雀撞进飞机发动机，Eddy感到全身上下的器官都停止了运转。是吗，祝贺你。半晌，他听见自己这样说。心里却是难以抑制的痛。他的Brett要去大城市过他的生活了，过他的没有EddyChen的新生活，这令Eddy感到难过，他忍不住想Brett在悉尼会怎么样呢，他会在新学校遇到新同学，在音乐课认识新朋友，会在悉尼大剧院里拉小提琴，会拍很多照片，照片里没有他Eddy，会交女朋友，会结婚，会生小孩......Brett离开小镇就像一条鱼跳进大海，洋流使人们聚合，也会使人们离散。未必再能相遇了。小小的男孩晃着腿，坐在小教堂的花坛边，笑着祝福好友，却快被胸中汹涌的悲伤淹没。孩子眼里的悉尼多大啊，大得像一整片海洋，而他们只是海里的两条小丑鱼，偶然相遇，相见恨晚，最终还是到了说再见的时候。Brett不可能永远在我身边。Eddy在微弱的从室内透出来的灯光下看着男孩有些婴儿肥的侧脸，突然明白了这一点。  
但所幸命运还是让他们再见面了。二十年前的故事由Eddy开了个头，便向潮水涌回沙滩一般回到了Brett的记忆。对于再次相遇，Brett说Maybe it's meant to be，Eddy看着Brett，是的maybe it's meant to be，他喃喃道，上前两步转过身停在教堂门口，他说，Brett，明天见。天空的一角染着一点最后的金黄，就像那天傍晚。但再没有什么事情能让他们分开了。  
窗外冬风裹挟着冰雪敲打着窗棂，Eddy正坐在长椅上调音，却听见有笑声从远处传来，他抬头左右看了看，教堂里没有人。但有一个身影从窗户的复杂纹饰里钻出来，他用恶魔的语气嘲笑道，哦寂寞的可怜人，被困在小提琴里一定很孤独吧，真不敢相信你在此侍奉所谓神明这么多年，你知道的吧？正是”神的旨意“让你变成这样。黑色的影子在Eddy身边游荡，男孩停下调音的手，抬头看着壁龛里的神像，我知道，他喃喃低语，更像是在和自己对话，正是他给了我灵魂。  
灵魂？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！那黑影像是听了个笑话，仰头大笑。你错了！他又立刻变回刚出现时那严肃的表情，你不过是一把小提琴的意识！是神明的玩物！那位大人总是偏爱人类！你不过也只是他造出来取悦人类的玩具罢了！  
恶魔的话总是比天使的忠告更有说服力。Eddy突然有些动摇了。他确实不过是小提琴幻化出的意识，起初他认为这是神明的恩赐，后来却明白这不过是巫婆的药汤，他是拥有了双腿的小美人鱼，每一步都走在刀尖上——他不自由。幻化成人的小提琴无法离开他出生的小镇，并且随着时间的推移，他会渐渐失去人类的能力，永远变成小提琴。这更像是个诅咒。  
黑影自称是来帮他的。我们是站在一边的，他声称。我可以给你自由。他说着，身影渐渐淡去了，只留下花窗上的一两圈涟漪。


End file.
